


Her

by IzzydaHobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzydaHobbit/pseuds/IzzydaHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell in love with her best friend. Nothing made her feel more worthless, than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - self harm, suicidal thoughts.

(trigger warnings)(I am not romanticizing self-harm here at all)

You loved her, and that was incredibly painful.   
That bitch with her tacky plastic earrings and her bad winged eyeliner and her orange foundation, with her obnoxious laugh and the way she looked down on you, belittled you. The way she knew you would do anything for her, die for her and she wouldn’t even risk getting a broken nail for you. The way you she wouldn’t tell you everything, just snippets of the truth. The way she would cry in front of you and lie, say it’s nothing, not trusting you with more than that. The way she knew you were terrified of being alone and she would leave you constantly, making you constantly anxious whenever anyone left. The way she would make subtle barbed comments about your appearance and weight, even though she knew you could hardly bare to go into public anymore. The way she would isolate you, make sure you had no one but her to turn to. The way she saw you hurting and didn’t even bother asking why, because your emotions were below hers.

She would break you mentally, leave you dead inside, then when you were just about to pull the trigger, jump from the chair, swallow the pills, slit your wrists into ribbons she would come traipsing back, with fake apologies and sweet nothings, that were just enough to get you running back to her, but not enough for you to stop doubting the stability of your relationship, just enough to keep you unsure. And all throughout this, you loved her more than anything and never stopped loving her.   
The way, when she realised you stopped loving her, and that you wouldn’t be her slave anymore, she replaced you, and with the snap of her fingers she had a new improved version of you. A version of you that was everything you were,even with the same name, just with a different face. 

You only stopped loving her when you realised she was the reason you were dragging the razor over your thighs every night, the reason you couldn’t feel anything until you saw the blood coming from your broken skin, the reason you didn’t want to live anymore. And when you realised you didn’t want this life anymore. You stopped loving her when you knew you meant nothing. Nothing. At all.


End file.
